


Day 10: With Animal Ears

by stardustruby



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustruby/pseuds/stardustruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Where Cas buys Dean a present that turns out not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 10: With Animal Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is a day late but I started school today and I didn't really have the time. I'm writing todays (day 11) right now so it will be finished and uploaded by tonight.
> 
> This is most definitely not my best work, but I didn't really have much of an idea for this prompt
> 
> To all those who leave kudo, review, keep up with these, and deal with my lateness, thank you so much. The kudos and hits and reviews do not go unnoticed, you are all angels!

“Dean, I brought you a present.”

Dean looked up to Cas from the chair in the bunker’s main room, where he had been staring at the computer all day. Sam had decided that they should take the week off and had gone to his room to nap. Dean, bored out of his mind, ended up looking on the web for a job anyways.

“What is it?”

Cas was on the balls of his feet, bouncing like a true little kid. He had a huge smile on his face and his hands were behind his back. Dean was scared. He didn’t know what to expect from Cas, since last time he had given him 4 bags full of honey.

“Close you eyes.”

Dean stared at Cas with wide eyes.

“What? Why?”

“Deannnn, just do it,” Cas whined, still bouncing on his feet.

Dean sighed (he did too much of that these days) and turned in his chair to face Cas, and shut his eyes.

He felt Cas step forward and then there was something on his head. He stopped himself from reaching up and caught his breathe. He felt Cas step back.

“Okay.”

When he opened his eyes, Cas was standing where he had been before, like he hadn’t even moved, a little grin on his face.

Dean was confused.

“What did you-”

The top of Cas’s head. There was a pair of cat ears. The kind that children wore on Halloween. They were black and rounded, like a cartoon kittens, and they were connected to a black headband, which made them look like they were actually connected to Cas’s head.

Dean finally put his hand above his head and as soon as he did, he felt it.

_“Oh...my god.”_

He shut his eyes again, his hand still on his head.

“Really, Cas?”

“You look adorable in them Dean!”

_“Fucking bunny ears.”_

No, I don’t, I know I look stupid,” Dean said, opening his eyes, looking up at Cas who still had the child like look on his face.

“Noooo, you look adorable, and I get to be a cat.” 

“Cas...where did you even get these?” 

“Sam got them for me.”

“He WHAT?”

At that moment, Dean heard a click and then Cas’s voice, slightly muffed.

“Dean, I bought you a present.”

Then there was a loud laugh that could only come from one person. Dean span around in his chair to look behind him to see his little brother leaning against the door frame, trying to keep himself from falling down from laughter with his phone in his hand.

“I got...the whole damn thing,” Sam burst out, doubled over, talking between laughs and trying to get air into his lungs. 

So he didn’t see his older brother running towards him at full speed. 

Dean tackled Sam and snatched his phone from his hands, clicking on the video.

Cas walking up to him, telling him to close his eyes, putting the ears on Dean, Dean turning around.

Dean looked up at Cas from the floor.

“I said I look stupid, and this just proves it.”

Sam was laying on the floor by Dean, still laughing a little.

Cas walked over to Dean and sat next to him.

“It may have been a joke, but I was right- you do look adorable.”

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and Dean blushed making Sam laugh all over again at his stupidly in love older brother.


End file.
